


Youngest CIA Agent Ever

by Blitza



Category: Iron Man: Armored Adventures
Genre: Father and daughter moment, Gen, Oneshot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitza/pseuds/Blitza
Summary: Nigel Potts isn't stupid. He knows Pepper won't be his little angel forever. He just thought he'd have a little more time. Iron Man: Armored Adventures universe. Father and daughter moment. I dare you to read this while listening to "Butterfly Kisses".





	Youngest CIA Agent Ever

Nigel Potts had known since Pepper was little that she would be in some form of law enforcement. He just thought he would have a few more years left before she got involved (after high school at least). Now, as he watched the reporter and a young (previously widowed) mother describe his daughter as the youngest CIA agent ever, Nigel came to the startling realization that he probably didn't have a few more years. Not after this stunt at least. Even if a name wasn't mentioned, the CIA wasn't going to let someone go around using their name, and once they figured out who it was...

_SLAM!_

"Dad! I'm home!" Pepper's voice hollered through the house.

"Welcome home, sweet heart." Nigel said as he walked to the front room. He smiled sadly at the sight that greeted him. No longer the gurgling toddler that he remembered, Pepper stood tall and proud. She held herself with the confidence and assurance that he had raised her with. She was growing into a young lady and Nigel knew he didn't have a lot of time left before the world stole her away. So, with these thoughts in mind, the father wrapped his arms around his daughter and gave her a tight hug.

"Whoah! Love you too, Dad. Is something wrong?" Pepper asked, ever intuitive on the feelings of those around her.

"No, just giving my daughter a hug." Nigel said as he tightened his arms just a bit more before releasing her.

Youngest CIA agent ever.

Nigel knew he didn't have much longer before someone took his little princess away. But that wouldn't stop him from loving and cherishing every moment.

Every. Little. Moment. He would cherish them all.

He didn't have much longer left.

 

* * *

This is a sad one. But a good one. Again, cross posted in other places.


End file.
